The Dragon Girl
by MikiMouze16
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl appears in the Sohma house hold? What if she knew their secret? What if all she wanted was Hatori? Hidden beneath lies is the truth somewhere, who will find it? update- now a Cross over with Ouran! Kyoya X OC
1. Chapter 1

She walked in so silently I didn't even notice. She looked so shy and fragile. She was looking to the ground. "Class I would like to welcome our newest student," Sensei looked at me and smiled. I lifted my head and smiled. "Hello, I am Cho." She bowed to the class and Sensei and walked to a seat behind me and next to Tohru. She hide behind her red hair. Not red like Kyo's no it's red red. Like a red shirt. Her blue eyes shown bright like diamonds.

"We will need a guide for Miss. Chi to show her around." Everyones hands but mine and Kyo's hand went up.

"Well let's see-"

"I choose Tohru Honda."

"What?" The teacher looked back at her so did everyone else in the class.

"I would like if Tohru would show me around. She does seem friendly." How did this girl know Tohru's name?

"Well okay, Tohru do you mind?" Tohru won't mind she never minds anything.

"No not at all." She smiled and waved at Cho."

"Yuki," I turned to the cat, "Don't you think it is odd she knows Tohru?"

"It is odd. I can not sense waves from her. As if the were hidden." Hana appeared at Yuki's desk. She looked down and smiled.

The last bell rang and Tohru was talking to a red haired girl with bright blue eyes. The Yuki was standing by Tohru and next to him was Kyo.

"Guys we need to go! " The turned to me, Tohru smiled as usual and The boys just looked blankly at me.

"See ya Cho!" Tohru waved and raced up to me. "Where are we going Shiregure?"

"Akito wants to have dinner with to guys tonight." Tohru's smile was gone, Yuki shook his head in disagreement.

"There is no DAM way we are going to see him. I Won't allow it."

"Kyo not like you will even be going. He doesn't even like you."

"SHUT IT YOU DAM RAT!"

"actually you all are going."

"W-what? Where are we going?"

"Just to the main house as usual."

"Just to the main house as usual." I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I will meet them there.

I Jumped up on the wall and bounded off onto the other one jumping from each until I reached the roof. I ran jumping from roof to roof. The city below me blurred as I gained speed. One last leap and I was standing one the highest tower at the Sohma estate. I set my bag down it slid until the gutter caught it. I slid down beside it taking in the sight. Mapping out the place. It was filled with cherry trees and oak trees. Their leaves made a thick hiding place. I grabbed my bag and jumped into the thickest cherry tree.

"Hatori, our guest should be here soon. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Akito."

"We have an uninvited guest." I froze. Holding my breath and started at Akito and Hatori.

"Where? How could someone get in here? It is impossible." Hatori, the Dragon. The reason I am here looked around looking for me.

"I do not know. But she means no harm. She is looking for you." He looked up in the tree. "Come down and we will welcome you." I guess my compulsion. Is easier to use on humans then I thought. I jumped down landing on my feet.

"The name is Cho Chi. I know your secret but you don't know mine." I smiled at the two men in front of me. "I have friends coming over. Lets enjoy dinner." I pushed past them smiling to myself. Plan One is in position.


	2. Chapter 2 I know

-1"Hello Tohru." She turned and looked at me, surprise in her eyes. "Cho?" I smiled and Yuki and Kyo appeared behind her looking at me, eyes wide.

"Well, lets start supper." I turned on my heel and went into the main hall. I slid of my shoes and stepped onto the freshly cleaned wax floor. There were small plants spread through out the room and windows were open letting in the evening light. Everything looked so perfect and well put together. Just like my old home.

"Why are you here?" Kyo stood behind me, his bangs ended at the top of his eyes. I looked down to his clenched fist, a braclet slept on his wrist. He looked down to his wrist and back at me. "Well? Aren't you going to answer me?"

"Calm down, Kyo. I will discuss it over dinner." I looked out the door to see Tohru smiling at Akito and Hatori. "You need to control that anger of yours. You wouldn't want it to get the best of you."

"Shut up! You don't know me. Who are you just coming in here and acting like you know everything?" I smiled.

" I do know everything." he stood straight and looked at me confused, "More than anyone should know, cat." His eyes got real big and he watched me walk over to Yuki and Tohru who just climbed up into the main hall.

Who is she? How much does she know? Her red hair rest along her back and ended at her hips. She stood confident and acted if she was responsible for everything going on around her.

"Well let's enjoy dinner and see what Miss. Chi has to speak to us about." Hatori sat down at the table, a young maid smiled and asked him what he would like to drink. He replied with 'just a glass of water'. I looked at Akito and he looked, scared? Akito afraid of something? He starred at Cho with wide eyes and sweet on his forehead. Did he know something about this girl? Shakily, he walked towards the table and sat by Hatori without taking his eyes off of her.

"What will we be enjoying for dinner this nice evening?" Cho swiftly sat across from Akito smiling at him. He looked like he was choking on his words.

"Hopefully anything but leaks." I spat out.

"Leaks? Ew those are nasty! The smell like rotten spinach!"

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me.' I turned and looked at her, "What do you think about fighting?"

She smiled, "Amazing work out and I wouldn't be able to live with out it."

"You and me will get along just fine." the short maid placed Yakisoba in front of me and I started to dig in.

After dinner we were sitting around the table. Maids were scurrying past us grabbing everything they can that was dirty.

"Shigure, I believe Cho needs a place to stay." Akito Looked from Shirgure to Cho.

"What the hell do you think he is? An orphan collector?" The cat shouted at Akito and he just blew him off.

Cho slipped her long graceful fingers with beautifully silvered paint nails. Around Kyo's arm. With one quick tug he was on his butt looking surprised. "Kyo, I told you that you need to control your temper."

"What th-" His words were cut off by her hand.

"That does include your mouth." She let go of him and he sat straight up and looked passed Akito and out the window. The sun has just set and the midnight sky covered the place with a dark blanket of stars.

"She can make Kyo quite," Shirgure thought aloud, "OF course she can join us in our house!"

"What about rent?" Kyo quietly asked still looking out the window.

"I have money," she reassured him, "lots of it."

"If you have money? Why don't you get your own place?" I asked, Tohru was looking at me and staring at every move I made. I turned and smiled at her and she blushed.

"Let's just say complications." She stood up and bowed to Akito, "Thank you for dinner Akito-san" She walked out to the front gates and waited.

Hatori said what we were all thinking "There is something strange about that girl."


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer - I do not own anything Fruits Basket or related to it. I only own this plot. **

~~Tohru

Cho looked as if she had something she wanted to say. The whole way home she would open her mouth then close it again without saying a word. Shigure was talking about how happy he was to have another girl in the house. He said I would feel better with a girl around me. I just smiled and said I felt comfortable anyway. After that Yuki and Kyo smacked him upside the head with their bags.

"Cho, How about you tell us about yourself," Shigure walked up next to and smiled.

"I'm an animal lover. I love to draw and paint. In my free time I play piano and sing." She smiled.

"What about your family?' She stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down and a cloud of darkness washed over her.

"They don't accept my uniqueness. They wanted me gone, in their eyes I was a problem and a threat to their job. The sent me to the states for awhile but I wasn't happy so they brought me back to Japan." She let out a sigh and took each step slowly. "As long as I stay away from them they don't care what happens to me or what I do."

"Well surely they care about you." Yuki looked at her worried.

"They don't. They told me my whole life that I was a alien in this world. God made a mistake when he made me." I heard her voice crack, I could tell she was holding back tears from the way she stared at the ground. "They told me that as long as they didn't have to look at me everyday they would give me whatever to stay away. My aunt told me that they were jealous of how special I was. She told me everyday that she loved me. I didn't want to here it from her. I wanted my parents to say it."

"Well what does this have to do with you living with us?" Kyo started to raise his voice but Cho sent him a glare and it turned into a whisper.

"I have to protect your family." She stopped before we entered the house and slid of her shoes.

"From what?" Shirgure asked.

"Demons."

~~Cho

I didn't sleep at all last night. I watched my clock, the seconds ticking. They turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. I heard Kyo's soft snore from down the hall. Tohru mumbled something about her job. Yuki and Shigure stayed silent through whole night. At six I heard Tohru get up. I was sitting in the kitchen awaiting for her to start breakfast. I want to more about her and her late parents.

She looked up and jumped back a little, " Oh, Hello Cho. What are you doing up early on a Saturday?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Oh, I'm just making breakfast."

"What are you making?"

She smiled, "Kyo's favorite. Miso soup." I remember hearing Kyo talk about Miso last night when he was sleeping.

"Soup? That's uh, different."

'What do you not like Miso?" She turned from the stove and looked at me.

'No I enjoy Miso, it just I'm use to American breakfasts." I smiled at her.

~~~?

"Find anything out?"

"She moved to Japan and Is living with a family called the Sohmas." He dropped the folder on my desk and a picture of three men, one with black hair, orange and dark silver hair was standing by a short brunette. And by the brunette was her. Her blue eyes glowed and he hair moved oh-so perfectly. Just like in a movie.

"Follow her and find out what school she goes to." The lady with the bleach blonde hair nodded and walked off her heels clacking against the wood floor. I picked up the picture and stared at Cho. "One day I will have you to myself. And I will harvest your special abilities and make them mine."


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer: I own nothing of fruits basket. I own Cho Chi though. **

~~Cho

After breakfast and avoiding conversations about why I am here and demons, I was able to escape to my room. I grabbed a messenger bag that I bought in Paris, France in a nice store called Azzaro, I had my spell books and notebooks with information I collected through out the years hidden under the black leather.

I walked down the steps and started to head out the door before Shigure caught my shoulder. "Where are you going Miss. Chi?"

"Library," I turned and faced him, "Is there a problem with that?"

He pulled his hand back looking into his eyes. He looked surprised and confused. "No I was just wondering." He kept starring at me. As if to try and figure something out. I started to worry and headed out of the door quickly. I passed a couple of people on the street and the stared at me, the all looked confused, afraid, shocked. I ran to the Library and ran into the woman rest room and locked the door. I looked into the mirror and gasped stepping back until I hit the wall. "No," I mumbled.

Thick black slits rested in the middle of my eyes. Around it was a bluish water texture and it was surrounded by a black ring on the outside of my eye. The only thing left that was normal about my eye was the shape and the whit part around the iris. I had dragon eyes. "No,no,no not now." I pulled out my spell book and looked through the pages. My spell shouldn't have worn off for another two weeks.

I repeated the spell that my aunt told me so many years ago. I looked back at my eyes and they were the topaz blue again but the spell started faltering again. Why? This has never happened before! Only on nights of full moons.

I realized that this month we had to full moons creating a blue moon. That's why my powers have been stronger. I needed to talk to Hatori.

I ran out of the library and was at the estate in a matter of seconds. With one leap I was over the gate and standing on a path of stones. I walked over to Hatori's office and stood in the doorway.

He turned and looked at me and looked quite surprised. "I know about the eyes. It's why I came to talk to you."

"I have never seen that before." He replied.

"Then when you transform into your zodiac you never look in the mirror do you?" he stopped and turned to me.

"How do you know so much? Who are you and what do you want?" he growled.

"I am the Dragon Princess. Most refer to me as the Dragon Girl. Does that explain enough?" I snapped at him.

"No."

"Well someone's mother forgot to tell him his bedtime stories." I smiled and shut his door behind me making sure it was locked. I pulled off my shirt exposing my black bra and my dragon 'tattoo' that's head started laying on my left shoulder and wrapped around my torso and its tail ended at my waist. The white dragon looked fierce with glowing blue eyes just like I had now.

"What the?"

"I was born with this. This is the Dragon Princesses guard I am responsible for taking care and making sure all the dragons in the world are safe. I was station with you and we had other dragon guards seek out the others. The twist is I'm not suppose to only protect you," I slipped my black and whit striped shirt on, "but your whole family as well. I have no clue why. They said That I am 'Protector". I am suppose to keep the earth balanced. My grandmother was Dragon Princess, my grandfather was a Karzoth. Also known as a demon slayer. Mix them together and you have a person who has to protect all creatures on this planet. I can't do this alone and you have to learn spell casting."

"Spell casting isn't real, Demons aren't real. Dragon Princess? They are a folktale."

"So are you," I pointed out.

"Good point, but there is no such thing as demons."

"Oh, boy are you in for a surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer: I don't Fruits Basket…..My cat does. No JKJKJK. I wish I owned them. I own Cho Chi and the Plot and the idea of Cho Chi. Hey Please Review! I like the comments. **

~~Kyo

I watched Tohru in the kitchen. That goofy smile was on her face. She was stirring soup. She wiped her hands on her apron and opened the fridge. She grabbed the butter and milk from the fridge.

"Do you need any help?" I asked walk behind her. She turned around and ran into me with a big POOF following.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were behind me!" She was pulling herself up from the ground. My temper started to spike but I bit my bottom lip. "No, it's my fault." I strained the words out.

"Sissy!" Kisa small voice floated into the room. She ran out to welcome her. I changed back and got dressed following Tohru. She was hugging Kisa and smiling at a snotty Hiro.

I opened my mouth to say something but fought it back. I walked past Yuki while going upstairs.

I walked into my room and closed my door. On my study was a book that I haven't seen before. I looked at it and in the book was blank pages. I turned to the front cover. There was a question that Was wondering in the back of my mind. _Do you really trust her? _

When I read that sentence Cho came into mind. Who was she? Why is she here? How does she know so much? Why is she rejected? I walked out of my room and stood in front of Cho's. One slide and I would be in her room. I could finally figure something out. I reached out but once my hand touched the door it felt like I was being shocked with electric waves. I pulled back and landed on the floor. I looked at my hand that was now red. What is she?

~~Hatori

I stared at the book she held in front of me. She told me about different types of demons and told me that dragons have a magical past.

"So now what?" I asked. I don't know this girl, But I trust her. I feel like she understands me.

"We have to eliminate the biggest threat." She replied looking at me.

"Who is that? "

"We'll have to look into their lives and see if the have any enemies." She let out a sigh. She was holding something back.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"My parents are hunting me. They killed my aunt. They killed my grandparents. They will kill me. And you. I have to Kill them first. I just have to get past the fact that I will be killing the only family I have left. Just imagine what it would be like killing your parents."

"I wouldn't hold back. My parents rejected me. I would have killed them the first chance I got." I wanted to be the better man. I wanted to be strong so the first chance I had, I backed out. I cowered and let my vision of hope cloud my thoughts.

"I did too. I wanted them to accept me. I had the chance and backed out hoping they would realized I cared." She pulled down her left shoulder of her shirt. I saw a scar I didn't see before. It was jagged and angry looking. "This is what I received in return for sparing my parents life." She turned around and Saw whatever happened went through her body completely. "It's hard for my to use my left arm now."


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer~ I do not own fruits basket. Sorry I havent been uploading. Had a writers block! Ugh so sorry guys!**

?

I watched her walk out of the Sohma estate. Her hair moved with the wind. Her head was down. She held tightly to a black shoulder bag and each time she passed someone her grip would become tighter. I watched how she walked. Graceful like is she was dancing. I watched every detail of her. The way she rolled her shoulder. The was she stopped to look as if someone was watching her. Every thing was important information. I followed her to a house hidden behind a small forest. Two teens were out in the front yard fighting. One with a black shirt and orange hair. The other with a white shirt with gold trim and dark grey hair. They moved in sync, each attack was dodged. Each dodge was hiding a retaliation.

The guy with the orange hair stopped and stood straight up. He put his hand up as if motioning for the grey hair boy to wait. He stopped mid kick and looked at his face. It went from concentration to anger. He looked my direction. The grey hair kid looked where he was looking and then, as if on cue the both looked right at me. The both sprinted towards me once I stood up. I had only seconds to hide. I ran fast, my legs gaining speed with each step. I heard that they were closing in on me. I looked to the side and saw a pond. I jumped in and clung t o the rock side that was carved in just a bit. I was out of sight.

I heard them gasping for breaths. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah."

"We should go tell Tohru, Shigure and Cho." My ears perked up at the sound of Cho's name.

"Were did he go is the question." I heard their voices starting to drift away. Before I pulled myself out of the water I heard, "At least he's gone." What they don't know.

~~Hatori

Another dragon. A female dragon. An experienced know way more than me dragon. A spell casting dragon. A dragon who stole my heart.

I thought my heart was with Kana. But compared to Cho she was just an average person. Kana's eyes were dull compared to Cho's. Kans's body wasn't as fit, she was as emotionally strong. She couldn't understand me the way Cho does. Am I under a spell? If so. I hope It never wears off.

**A/N - sorry its short just wanted to get it to you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**I do not own Fruits basket. **

~~Tohru

It was becoming late. I heard the crickets starts, the wind rustling through the trees. Kyo was walking by me quietly. He glanced over every once and while. He kept his hands in his pocket and kept to himself. I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and looked back. No one. I turned to ask Kyo if he heard but the stopped myself.

Again footsteps loud like boots. I turned and my eyes were covered. "Hey! Oof," I heard Kyo knocked against a tree with a loud thud. I hard another set of hands on my body lifting me up.

"Let GO!" I squirmed against the people holding me. "Tohru," I heard Yuki and Shigure call out to me. One of the set oh hands left my body. I heard the sounds of each hit and the moans of pain.

The hands on my eyes where ripped from me. I turned to see him holding his shoulder and gasping in pain. I saw blood pooling around him. I looked and saw Cho standing over The other guy who was still. She walked past me and kicked the guy in the neck. He looked at me and pushed me towards the house.

~~Ayame

"She goes to school with Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji." I stared at the man in front of me. His dark skin was wrinkled and look. I felt the barrel of the gun on my neck.

"Anything else?"

"Her father was killed by a an assassin, her mother was killed by a fire breather."

"A fire breather? Like a dragon?"

"No, an enhanced human." I moved my wrist against the tight rope checking to see if I had loosen them.

"Why?"

"Tohru was an experiment that escaped. Her parents took her and ran."

"What type of experiment?"

"That information is classified." I felt the barrel press deeper in the back of my neck. My breath slowed.

"I need to know."

"I gave you the information you wanted."

"Well you gave me something that interested me, I want more."

"That could cost me my job." I drowled at him.

"If you don't tell me, it will cost you your life."

I took a gulp, "Technopathy." I stuttered.

His brow knitted, "What?'

"It's the ability to control and manipulate technology."

"Interesting. You can leave, but we will be watching over you. One word about this your gone."


	8. Chapter 8

-1**~~Sorry I havent updated in a while been busy with school starting soon. Decided to change this into a crossover! **

**~~Tohru**

I looked at Cho. She was sleeping across the room from me, she turned a couple of times but otherwise she was still and quite. She looked so peaceful when she is sleeping. Otherwise it looks as if she was holding the world on her shoulders. She was tired all the time of all the energy she burned from her powers growing.

It's funny though.

I never thought I would see her again. After the time that she helped me escape with my parents. They said if you were to escape or to help someone escape you would be killed on the spot. She must be special. She still has the protectiveness about her though.

Then I heard a knock. I sat up and could hear Shigure talking but he and the other persons voice was muffled. The other voice sounded a bit deep so I assumed it was a man. I walked over to my desk and placed my hand on the phone. I zoned in on the phone in the living room. I heard Ayame taking to Shigure.

"_They know, Take them and leave. They know about Tohru."_

"_How?"_

"_They had a gun, I should have just let them kill me. What a coward I am! How could I put there life in danger because I couldn't sacrifice my own? You need to leave."_

"_If we leave Akito will not be happy."_

"_Screw Akito! He is nothing! Leave tomorrow morning. Don't stop till you reach the airport, I have a private jet set up for you." _

"_Where will it take us?"_

"_You will find out tomorrow. The less you know at one time the better. I have to go, stay safe. I have a special connection with The Ootori private police force, they will help you." I heard the door shut. _

I lifted my hand off the phone and looked over at Cho she was sitting up in her bed starring at me.

"Should we just go?" she shook her head.

"Now, we need to know they are safe." She laid back in bed and fell asleep. I scooted into mind and it seemed to take forever till I fell asleep.

6:35 am.

"Tohru! TOHRU! WAKE UP." I heard yelling and coughing. I was pulled out of my bed and I was being dragged downstairs.

I rubbed my eyes and looked back at the house, it was on fire and smoke was pouring out of every window. I stopped to stare but was pulled away. I was pulled into a car and we sped off. Something was laid in my lap and I looked down at it. It was a picture of my mom.

"Cho? What..".

"They must have come and set the house on fire trying to get ride of us. I used it to our advantage. All our stuff is in the trunk and I create fake bodies of us with a little help of the forgotten talent."

"Forgotten talent?" Kyo asked shocked.

"Magick."

"We are heading to the airport and we are going further south in Japan." All I could do was nod due to surprise and how tired I was.

"We will be safe. A house is ready for us and we are all set up in school."

"You handle things like this quite well I take?" Yuki was looking at Cho and she smiled.

"Hiding is a technique of mine."

~~~Kyoya

I was informed of the situation at 6:40 in the morning. I yawned and got out of bed to hear more of this important discussion I was woken up for. After getting dressed and placing myself at the table I looked at my father waiting for the details.

Long story short The long dreaded situation dealt with a thrown together family that house was burned down at 6:30 this morning because of unlisted reasons. They are coming down here to go to our school and I had to treat them with great respect since they come from a much richer family than us and that will look good for us. But what really caught my attention was that there was a mention of A princess and Sohmas. This could be fun.

"A princess?"

"Yes, but that information will be kept to you."


End file.
